swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Quarantine Zone
The Quarantine Zone is an area in the South West Corner of Dathomir that has been separated from the outside world by Imperial High Command. It was added as new content in the game with Game Update 13 and players could finally get inside with Game Update 14. On the inside of the walls, players can become infected with the mysterious Blackwing virus unless they take special medical precautions. There is a new starport for the Quarantine Zone as well as a cantina and cloning center. Once you have entered the Zone you will discover that it is crawling with the undead. A virus that had been intended as a method of creating Super Soldiers has broken free of its confinement and has infected hordes of innocents. The virus affects 99.7% of all living beings and is almost always fatal so the chances of survival are slim. There is no known antidote although there are some injections that can be administered to stop infection from occurring. Inside the Zone there are several camps that immune survivors have set up. These camps are heavily guarded and are constantly under siege by the undead. These camps can be found at: /wp dathomir -5915 -6645 "CAMP ALPHA"; /wp dathomir -6290 -7529 "CAMP BETA"; /wp dathomir -6815 -6454 "CAMP GAMMA"; /wp dathomir -7142 -6941 "CAMP DELTA"; /wp dathomir -7463 -7392 "CAMP EPSILON"; At each camp there are auxiliary missions to attempt and several collections to activate. The key location inside the Quarantine Zone is the Research and Prison Facility (/way -7426 -7335). There is a two story building and an underground bunker that feature the highest level NPCs including an Undead Rancor. Access To gain access to the Quarantine Zone, players must have completed the quest Something is Obviously Wrong which can be activated by using Jabba's Comlink or speaking to Bib Fortuna on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. Speaking to Lieutenant Liam Waurie will transport you inside the walls and speaking to RK-614 will allow you to leave again. A friendly Rodian will also risk his neck and take you into the Zone for a small payment of a couple of thousand credits. Speaking to him (/way -5743 -6467) will allow you travel to any of the camps that you have already been to. Medication Inside each camp is an NPC who will gladly administer you with a vaccination. This provides a buff that will last for 1 hour. In Camp Alpha the vaccine can be given by Dr. Zahara Cody on a player's first village and after than, and in all other Camps, you will have to speak to the 2-1B droid. Should you decide not to take the vaccine or should the vaccine duration run out, you will start to suffer from the debuff called 'Light Infection'. Light Infection '''will remove 10 points of stamina and health and has a duration of 5 minutes, at which point the debuff will transition into the '''Intensifying Infection debuff. Intensifying Infection '''will take away 1.5% of your health and action per stack of the debuff and will add a new stack every 65 seconds. If you continue to do nothing, you will suffer the 'Infected!' debuff. '''Infected! will take away 90% of your health and action. Infected lasts 60 seconds and will refresh itself upon timeout. Upon leaving the Quarantine Zone, all of the above debuffs will be removed. Death Troopers Various levels of Death Troopers can be found within the walls. They drop various loot items including deconstructable Death Trooper armor. Those closest to the gate are of low levels (starting at CL5) and those at the Research and Prison Facility are of the highest level (CL95). Category:Death Troopers